


Victoire Weasley

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I can assure you I am a better drawer than painter, as you can obviously see.This is forElliwho suggested some time ago that I drew Teddy, but as a) I cannot for the life of me draw males and b) it's even worse when the one I'm supposed to draw doesn't even have a definite appearance, I draw what was closest to him.Victoire.Here's the pencil version.Photoshop + 2B and 6B pencilsBigger versionhere.





	Victoire Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).

Elli who suggested some time ago that I drew Teddy, but as a) I cannot for the life of me draw males and b) it\'s even worse when the one I\'m supposed to draw doesn\'t even have a definite appearance, I draw what was closest to him.

Victoire.

Here\'s the pencil version.

Photoshop + 2B and 6B pencils

Bigger version here.">


End file.
